Revenge
by EneriRenie
Summary: When two souls from opposite worlds meet – it will bring about destruction…then, a thirst for vengeance…love…a hope for a new beginning – but it will all end in tragedy. [An AU ExT fic]
1. End of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Tomoyo Daidouji or Eriol Hiiragizawa, characters from Card Captor Sakura.

Blahblah: This is based on the short story by Isabel Allende of the same title. Absolutely one of the most beautiful and tragic love stories I have ever read. I thank my English professor for assigning our class to read it ^___^

REVENGE

Chapter 1 

When Tomoyo Daidouji was pronounced as the Queen of Carnival and crowned with the roses, no one complained, except maybe the mothers of some candidates who vainly tried to help their own daughters win. They grumbled that the title was bestowed upon her only because she was the daughter of Mayor Takehiko Daidouji, ultimately the most powerful man in their town. But Tomoyo Daidouji, in truth, possessed beauty unlike any other that everybody knew she would win. She had long, dark locks that fell gracefully past her shoulders down to her waist; wide eyes the color of amethysts that would captivate you if you gazed into it; pale skin that was as soft as the day she was born. She had charm and grace, and had a voice as heavenly as an angel's. Indeed, the beauty of the other girls could not compare with hers.

      A dance was held at the town hall to celebrate the queen's coronation. Young men from other towns flocked to meet Tomoyo Daidouji. Wearing a white flowing dress, the crown of roses adorning her hair, she looked positively breathtaking. She chatted with everyone happily and danced gracefully, and towards the end of the evening entertained the guests with a beautiful song. Most of the men became in awe of her unnatural beauty, and fancied themselves in love with her. When they returned home they told everyone that they had never seen beauty like hers.

      Tomoyo Daidouji gained fame all throughout the land, with word passing from mouth to mouth about her translucent skin and amethyst eyes, and about the way she danced and sang and moved so gracefully. Of course, every narrator added a bit of their own fancy, exaggerating her features as it is. Poets composed sonnets to her name, and musicians composed songs about a fair maiden named Tomoyo.

      The news of Tomoyo Daidouji's beauty, grace and charm soon reached the ears of Eriol Hiiragizawa, who never even thought he would meet her, because after all, there was not a time in his life when he thought about women. He'd notice them, of course, only when they would give pleasure to him, but he never really gazed at their faces. What aroused him was not the way women looked, but the thoughts of the violence he would do unto them. Eriol Hiiragizawa was a very violent man. Through his entire life he was always fighting against something. He doesn't remember his mother's touch, never learned about the simple joys of life. For years he lived among the roar of guns, and the cries of men dying around him. When he did not have the cause to fight, he would pillage the towns he'd pass by on his way. 

      After the dancing and celebrating had ended, Hiiragizawa and his men happened to be passing by the town where the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji lived. Immediately, he ordered his men to ready themselves for another pillaging fest. The people had already retreated to their homes, sleeping blissfully in their beds. The whole town was caught off guard. Eriol Hiiragizawa and his men battered down every door, took everything they wanted and shot down those who stood in their way. Then they galloped toward Mayor Daidouji's mansion rising proudly on top of the hill.

      The Mayor unleashed his fiercest dogs and proceeded to lock his daughter in the farthest, most hidden room in the house. The he joined his servants and men to make their stand against Eriol Hiiragizawa. Momentarily he lamented not having a son, who could have been fighting alongside him now to defend the honor of their home. But then again, he never regretted having Tomoyo, and he had no more time to dwell on such thoughts as Eriol Hiiragizawa and his men drew near, striking fear into their hearts. Each and every one of them knew that they would die before the dawn came.

      "The last person standing," Mayor Daidouji said grimly, "Must take the key to the room where Tomoyo is hidden…and do what must be done."

      All the men fighting with him now had been present when Tomoyo was born; they had carried and cuddled her as a baby; told her fairy tales before she went to sleep; listened to her sing; watched her dance; and wildly applauded her when she was crowned as Queen of Carnival. They understood her father's request. They could all die in peace, because Tomoyo would never be taken alive by Eriol Hiiragizawa.

      Mayor Daidouji never considered that he would be the last one to die. One after another his friends fell, until he realized it was useless to resist. He had several bullet wounds and already his sight was clouding over; but he was conscious enough to drag himself to the room where Tomoyo was hidden. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, and through blurry eyes saw his daughter waiting for him. She was wearing the ball gown she wore on her coronation, the crown of roses upon her hair.

      "It's time!" the Mayor gasped, cocking his pistol with shaking hands.

      "Father." Tomoyo stood up and placed a smooth hand on top of his own. "Father," she said more firmly, "Don't kill me."

      Mayor Daidouji stopped in shock. "What are you saying, daughter?" he whispered. Blood started seeping from his wounds onto his clothes. 

      She continued in a firm voice, "Don't kill me, Father, so that I may live to avenge you, and also myself."

      Takehiko Daidouji studied the face of his fifteen-year-old daughter, his sight getting more clouded by the minute. In his mind's eye he could clearly see the things that Eriol Hiiragizawa would do to her. Still, there was unwavering determination and courage in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, and even more than that, he realized with awe, there was not a trace of fear in those beautiful eyes. Tomoyo sat back down on the bed, calmly arranging her skirts, and her father sat beside her. She took his head and placed it on her lap as he began to lose consciousness.

      Shouts came from the other side of the door. Soon the bolt flew off the door and it swung open; the men burst into the room. Eriol Hiiragizawa thought he must be dreaming when he saw the angel wearing a crown of white roses on her head, cradling a dying man in her arms as her white gown slowly turned red. Something almost held him back but he pushed aside the feeling, violence surging through his veins.

      "She's mine," he said, before his men could grab her.   

******

From the moment they took away her still-living father and Eriol Hiiragizawa closed the door and unbuckled his belt, Tomoyo Daidouji had lived for revenge. The men grabbed the Mayor and she did not utter a protest. She slowly stood up and raised her head to meet her enemy's gaze.

      Eriol almost flinched when her amethyst eyes met his own cerulean ones. He suddenly remembered the songs and sonnets he had heard about her. They were right, he realized as he ran his gaze down the length of her body. He almost didn't want to hurt this goddess in front of him. Almost. His normally stoic heart was suddenly beating with conflicting emotions he had never encountered before. Confused with the attack of these unwanted emotions, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue into her mouth and ripping her dress apart.

      Tomoyo did not cry out, nor struggle or fight back. She willed her whole being to become impassive. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head away, her body stiffening under his touch. Eriol tore off his own clothes and plunged his length into her.

      She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out, drawing blood. Eriol stopped and something stirred in his heart when he saw those beautiful amethyst eyes, now swirling in colors of violet, gray and black, in tears. He reached up to wipe her tears away, surprising himself. Then he kissed her full lips gently, tasting her blood. She remained impassive. Her eyes regained that glazed look he was hating more by the moment. He wanted her to respond, to hear her cry out, to beg him for more, although the back of his mind told him that would never happen in a million years. Furious, he slapped her hard in the face. When still she didn't cry out, he slapped her again and again. 

      The last thing that Tomoyo saw before losing consciousness was Eriol's beautiful face twisted into a snarl. _His beautiful face…?_ Tomoyo thought dazedly. She tried to gather her thoughts before fading into a deep slumber. It was strange indeed…that her enemy had the face of an angel…


	2. Edge of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters although I wish so bad that I own Eriol!!!!

yadayadayada: This is based on the short story by Isabel Allende of the same title. Absolutely one of the most beautiful and tragic love stories I have ever read. I thank my English professor for assigning our class to read it ^___^ 

OMG, thank you for those who reviewed!!!! I wasn't even expecting to receive ONE review ^__^ 

*The Great One—thanks so much!!! Whaaaaaa, that was a pitiful attempt to write a rape scene wasn't it???? I was actually cringing while typing it! Hope you won't email me with spam now that I've updated!!

*animegirl-miaka—did you buy the book? "Revenge" was just one of the stories. The title of the book is "The Stories of Eva Luna". I'm planning to buy it myself ^__^

*meemee—ne, I think Eriol is a bad person anyway *LOL* but don't worry, you won't believe the torture he's gonna get in the next chapters!

*StarChild—here it is, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have lots of homework!

*Flamer—hey, I never even MENTIONED that this was an E+T!!! actually it is…this is just the beginning *cackles evilly* I HAD to make Eriol rape Tomoyo because that's what really happened in the story I'm basing it on! _"Making Eriol a pervertic rapist…"_ He COULD be one for all you know! Eriol's a pervert anyway…*LOL*

*Sophie6_13—yes I definitely will!

*bishounen lovah—thanks so much! I guess I'm warning you now…this isn't gonna be a happy ending…  

REVENGE

Chapter 2 

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood, looking down at Tomoyo Daidouji sprawled on the floor. She looked almost peaceful, lying there, floating on the waves of unconsciousness. There was a tight feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain. For the first time in his turbulent life, he felt that he had done something _wrong_. _But why?_ He felt like beating himself senseless to free himself from his confused thoughts. And that was another thing—he never even _thought_ before, he just always acted.

He bent down to look at her face. It was slightly bruised from his slaps. Guilt suddenly welled up inside of him, and he turned and fled from the room.

******

Tomoyo slowly opened her amethyst eyes, feeling disoriented. It was deathly quiet. _Where am I? What happened? _Her eyes flew open and she sat up, only to fall back down again. Her whole body was aching, and also her face. She touched it gingerly. Suddenly, without warning, she began to sob violently, covering her face with her hands. She remembered now, the horror that happened last night. She sobbed, knowing that her father was dead by now. She sobbed, knowing that she was no longer innocent. 

She tried to stand, slowly, tears still running down her bruised cheeks. She limped to the garden fountain in front of what used to be their sprawling mansion. Removing her tattered dress, she sank into the cold water, watching it turn pink as she washed the blood from between her legs and her hair. Once she was clean and had dried her tears completely, she went back to the house to look for something to cover her nakedness and for a sheet to wrap her father's body in. Eriol Hiiragizawa's men had tied Mayor Daidouji by the feet and proceeded to gallop up and down the hill until his body was nothing but battered flesh. Guided only by love, Tomoyo was able to find her father's body even if it was unrecognizable. She wrapped his remains in the sheet and sat by him to watch the sun rise in the sky.

It was in this fashion that her neighbors found her, when they finally gathered their guts to see what had become of the place. They froze when they saw her sitting there, an almost peaceful expression on her face as she stared at the sky. Only Sakura Kinomoto, who was her closest friend, had the courage to really approach her.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura timidly said. She bit back her tears when Tomoyo turned her gaze to her. She could almost feel the pain her friend was going through. 

Tomoyo slightly shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "You don't have to say anything." She looked around at the townspeople, and then, as if snapping out of a trance, she stood up and grabbed Sakura's arm. "You have to help me…all of you, please help me bury the dead…"

"Yes, we will," Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father, then spoke up. "We'll do it, Tomoyo, but you…you have to rest."

Tomoyo shook her head violently at this. "No! Please, Mr. Kinomoto, it is I who must bury my father!" And then she fainted.

******

Tomoyo was taken to the Kinomotos' house to rest. The townspeople then proceeded to bury the dead. Tomoyo was the only one who lived from the Daidouji mansion. Indeed, it was really the only part of the town which was totally destroyed. The other damages were minimal. Fujitaka honored Tomoyo's wish and left Mayor Daidouji's body for her to bury.

A few days had passed now. Tomoyo had been very quiet after the ordeal, and everybody just let her be. They thought she had gone into some sort of shock. It was not surprising at all. Now Sakura and Fujitaka entered her room to talk to her.

She was sitting by the window as usual, looking at the ruins of her once warm home. Fujitaka cleared his throat nervously, and she glanced at him. A smile lightly crossed her face, which was now healed. 

"Tomoyo," Fujitaka began. "I've been thinking about this for some time, and now…well, I have decided to send for your godmother in the other town. It will be for the best if you will live with her."

"It was very kind of you, sir, to think about my welfare," Tomoyo said. "But I have decided too. I will stay in this town and I will rebuild our mansion. I will not leave."

"But Tomoyo!" Sakura cried. "Don't you think it will be best for you to leave here and go live someplace else where nobody knows what happened…and—and where you can start a new life?"

"I do not wish to forget," Tomoyo said quietly. She turned back to the window. "I won't leave because I have a mission to fulfill. I swore on my father's grave and even before he died that I will have my revenge on Eriol Hiiragizawa." She turned around again to face Sakura and Fujitaka. "Do you understand?" she asked, gazing at them levelly.

Fujitaka met her gaze. Then he sighed deeply. "In that case, we'll help you rebuild."

******

Tomoyo indeed stayed in their town. All the people took pity on her and helped her rebuild the Daidouji mansion. Soon the house was back to its sprawling glory, with Tomoyo as its mistress. 

Soon the people's pity gave way to awe. They somewhat expected the Tomoyo would either go crazy and end up in a sanatorium wearing a straitjacket, or grow meek and quiet and end up in a convent as a novice. But no, Tomoyo was still the most cheerful one of them all, the tragedy never completely diminishing her laughter and beauty.  

But they don't know anything. They don't know that the only thing that kept Tomoyo from toppling over the edge of sanity was by concentrating on her revenge against Eriol Hiiragizawa. Every night she would be awakened by the memory of the rough embrace of the man she hated so much. To ward off the nightmares from haunting her during the day, she set a routine for herself. Up at four in the morning, breakfast, dressed in spurs and boots, ride around her property. She has learned how to haggle better than the vendors in the market. When night fell, she would take off her riding clothes and slip into beautiful dresses that came from faraway lands. Whenever visitors would come, they would find her in the sprawling living room playing the piano while singing; while her servants served drinks. 

Time passed, and Tomoyo continued to grow in beauty. By now the songs and poems about her had made her a living legend. Soon everybody forgot the tragedy that happened years ago. It was as if it never happened at all. They forgot all about Tomoyo's talk of avenging her father. "Oh, the lass has simply moved on with her life!" an old man cheerily said.

But Tomoyo always remembered. Every detail was still burning in her mind.

Men continued to flock to her. Now she was even more desirable because she had it all. They forgot the stigma of rape, and offered marriage. 

She turned them all down.

"Why?" Sakura would ask later. They sat in her living room long after the men had gone, Tomoyo playing a beautiful but melancholy piece on the piano. Tomoyo stopped playing, thinking of an answer to Sakura's question.

"I can't," was all Tomoyo said.

"But _why_?" Sakura persisted.

"I can't…because my life is concentrated on one thing only. I have no room left in my heart for love. In here," she placed a hand across her heart, "is only hatred for one man…"

******

The nightmares became worse.

Now she could hardly sleep at night, tossing and turning in her sheets. She could hear her father's anguished cries as they dragged him up and down the hill. _Avenge me, my daughter!_ she would hear him say. _You promised!_ She could feel even more vividly Hiiragizawa's rough mouth on hers and his rough touch all over her body.

The time will come, Tomoyo thought furiously. She will not seek Hiiragizawa out. She knows that one day, he will return to her.        

Whoops, Tomoyo's losing it I say… ^___^ I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, hmm. Sorry I took so long to update, I was really busy. Now I'm trying to forget that I still have homework to do…next chapter, it's Eriol who's gonna lose it *grins evilly* oh, I SO love torturing eriol-kun…


	3. Beauty and Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters although I wish so bad that I own Eriol!!!!

yadayadayada: This is based on the short story by Isabel Allende of the same title. Absolutely one of the most beautiful and tragic love stories I have ever read. I thank my English professor for assigning our class to read it ^___^ 

Thank you so much to my beta-reader, Caty-chan! YAY! Me really happy me have a beta-reader now! ^__^

Aaaaaaaaand of course, thank you so much to those who reviewed! Wheeeeeeeeee!! I don't care to receive lots of reviews, but I'm so touched that there are people who care! LOL! I'm really sorry if it took me so long to update this. It's our sembreak now so I have lots of time. I'm actually debating with myself if I should continue this or not. *shrugs* I've just realized what a dark fic I'm writing….heehee. But I've decided I will anyway!

Fuu – thank you for your support! *hugs* you reviewed my other fic too!

The Great One – hey, haven't heard from you in a LONG time! In this chappie, your questions still won't be answered, sorry *grins*

hypercutiekins – you really ARE hyper *LOL* heehee! 

StarChild – gomen, gomen for taking so long!

meemee – this chappie has loads of Eriol ^^

cm2 – waaaaaaaaaah! *glomps* thank you for putting my stories in your favorites list! *gets teary eyed*

VonDoom – intense…is a nice way of describing this fic ^^ thank you!

(blank) (he or she didn't put a name!) – really sorry for not updating ASAP! 

REVENGE

Chapter 3 

Tomoyo Daidouji was not the only one who was having sleepless nights.

      Eriol Hiiragizawa could not forget what happened during that fateful night either. While galloping away from the place, he couldn't help but feel as though he had left something behind. _His heart_. 

      He suddenly became tired, tired of being violent, of being always like this, tired of always taking and taking but never giving in return. He suddenly found all this pointless. He wanted to have peace. 

      Ten years has passed since that fateful night. Eriol Hiiragizawa was now a changed man. He had stopped pillaging towns and doing more violence. He stopped going off to wars; putting away his guns. Ten years had changed him into an honest, hardworking man. People started to address him "Sir." He worked hard and soon owned vast lands and riches. He had everything in his disposal, yet he never abused anything ever again. 

      One would suppose he was happy, that he gained peace and prosperity after all those years of turmoil. He was prosperous, yes. But at peace? No, no indeed he was not. Being rich, and handsome too to top it off, was like being a magnet to ladies all over the land. He entertained each of them, yet never engaged in serious relationships. He couldn't bear to. All the women he encountered with had the face of the Queen of Carnival. 

      It was ten years! He couldn't forget her and he didn't know why. Even if he tried, there were those minstrels and poets who went about, singing about her loveliness. She haunted him in his dreams. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see her as he did the last time he ever saw her; sprawled on the floor, her dress a bloody mess, her raven hair flowing out from under her, eyes blissfully closed and he knew if they were open he would be staring into two beautiful violet orbs that seemed to see right through him. It made no difference if he was awake either. Even if he was alone, or surrounded with people, he always saw her—her face in the crowd, a solitary girl walking alone, or riding by. It was driving him insane.

      There was another party at his mansion, to celebrate his thirty-seventh birthday. He was surrounded with the people who he helped and helped him, the people he'd been with since he decided to live a new life. But he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He wanted to be alone, to get away from it all. He ran his gaze down the table and suddenly gasped out loud, bucking in his seat. It was her again, lying on the table, bloodied and bruised, her silky strands spread out, her skin ghastly pale. The crown of roses was still on her head. He blinked, and the vision was gone. He became aware of the scent of roses lingering heavily in the air, although there were no roses in the vicinity. 

      Eriol's sanity nearly snapped. He stood up suddenly, his chair clattering to the floor. Unaware of the startled looks of his guests, he strode to the hall and grabbed his coat and hat, and bade a servant to open the door. 

      "Where are you going, Sir Eriol?" the servant asked, holding the door open for him. 

      "To atone for an old injury," he said grimly. Putting on his hat, he walked away.

*****

How things have changed in the last ten years. A place 5 miles away would take about 2 hours to reach if one was just walking. Faster, if one was riding a horse. But it would take thirty minutes or even less to reach it if one was traveling by car. 

      And then he was there, back in the town where Tomoyo Daidouji lived, and still lived up to now. It was the last town he had ever pillaged. He stepped out of his car and looked around. He was not the least bit surprised that the town looked as lively as ever. It has been ten years, after all. He knew it was Tomoyo who brought the town back to its former glory. What he could not understand was why she still lived there, after what happened—after what he had done to her. The thought that maybe, she was waiting for him to return, sent chills up his spine. 

      What is he doing here? Does he think he can face her after all those years? Yet something held him, he can't turn back now. Almost mechanically, he moved forward to walk through the streets. At first he walked rather hurriedly, afraid that the townspeople would recognize who he was. Everybody went on his or her own way, unmindful of him. He unconsciously relaxed, pacing more slowly. He even went inside some stores, staring at their displays and at the same time not really seeing them. What the hell is he doing?! He went here to face Tomoyo Daidouji once and for all, yet he was stalling for time. 

      He looked around and his eyes fell on an old woman standing by the pavement. Her head was bent down, her hair like a curtain covering her face. She was selling roses. _Roses…_ Almost in a daze, Eriol walked towards the old woman. Suddenly she lifted her head, and Eriol reeled back. Tomoyo! He blinked, then she was gone. The roses were left lying on the ground. He whirled around, trying to look for her. Then he shook his head. He was not going to let his mind play tricks on him like this! He knew exactly where she was. He had the feeling she knew he was here. Gathering his resolve, he strode purposefully to the sprawling mansion atop the hill. 

      His spine tingled while walking along the path. Everything almost looked the same. The trees were they had hanged Mayor Daidouji's men were still there…there was the part of the hill where they had slaughtered the dogs…and on this very same path—was where they had dragged the Mayor's body up and down till it was nothing but battered flesh—

      He ran, straying away from the path. He could feel them, they were haunting him. They want him dead. He tried to choke down the sobs rising in his throat. Wearily, he sat down on the grass, burying his face in his hands. He didn't realize that his whole being was shaking violently.  

      After a while he became aware of a trickling sound coming not far from were he was. He stood up, nearly stumbled, and walked towards the source of the sound. He came to a fountain surrounded by lush rose bushes. A figure emerged from behind the bushes in swirling skirts. He froze. This is it. He was coming face to face with Tomoyo Daidouji. He closed his eyes in resignation as she spoke, her voice colder than ice, yet it was melodious to his ears. 

      "You've come at last, Eriol Hiiragizawa."


	4. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters although I wish so bad that I own Eriol!!!!

yadayadayada: This is based on the short story by Isabel Allende of the same title. Absolutely one of the most beautiful and tragic love stories I have ever read. I thank my English professor for assigning our class to read it ^___^ 

Thank you so much to my beta-reader, Caty-chan! YAY! I love you mwah! *glomps* Heehee! 

I love my reviewers, yay! You're all so nice! ^___^

            Lady Fanna – thanks for reviewing, insan ^__~

            little-wings – actually I'm having a hard time making this longer…you see Revenge is really just a short story, so I'm just making things up most of the time.

            KyteAura – thanks for all that haggling (to change my pen name) and for the poem! YAY! In case you noticed I changed it again haha! 

            The Great One - *cackles evilly* hahahaha is this update okay now? :P

            Sunshine – don't worry I'll update, don't strangle me now okay :)

            KasumiDestruction – YAY! Thanks so much! I actually didn't realize I wrote a cliffhanger until you said so :P

            silverg3r – what made you think Eriol was going to die? ^____^

            Kasumi Izukawa – ahhh yes that's why we love our Tomoyo-chan, she's so full of mysteries ^^ 

            meemee – yep, our Eriol-kun isn't evil anymore, and it's all because of our Tomoyo-chan ^__^ *sighs happily*

            crystal~heart and sum1 – this update was faster than my last update actually ^^ bcos like I said it's our sembreak so I have looooots of time 

            cm2 – actually the flower that was used in the original story was jasmine blossoms, but of course I changed it hehe. 

            Polgara-C – this is what Tomoyo's gonna do to him :)

Guys I'm sorry if you're confused, my pen name used to be tomoyo-sama but I changed it ^___^ I promise this'll be the last time I'm changing my pen name.   

REVENGE

Chapter 4 

_Like an Ice Princess,_

_But no ice_

_Sweet,_

_But cold_

_Loved,_

_But felt nothing_

_Nothing,_

_But hatred_

_For him..._

*****

Tomoyo revealed herself fully to him from behind the rose bushes she lovingly tended after he destroyed it ten years ago. _Eriol Hiiragizawa._ He destroyed not only the roses, but her as well. Especially her. She had called to him in her mind all those years, and he was finally here. 

He opened his eyes and slowly raised his head to meet her icy gaze. A jolt of—fear? Anxiety? She didn't know what, couldn't comprehend—ran down her spine. She wondered for a moment if it was really him. Yes, she was sure he was, she was not going to be fooled by the suit he now wore, or the glasses perched on top of his nose. Yet there was something different about him…those eyes, that face…which was full of hatred…now held nothing but guilt and longing. His face…a memory buried deep within her subconscious suddenly emerged—she remembered thinking…he had the face of an angel…

      She shook her head slightly. She was not going to lose her resolve now!

      They stood there for a long time, amethysts crashing against sapphires; the only sound that could be heard was the almost happy trickling of the fountain water. Finally he took a tentative step forward. She stood still, keeping her gaze firm.

      "Why?" He said this in a ragged whisper. He took another step forward. "What did you do to me, Tomoyo Daidouji? All these years, I have never been able to love anyone but you…"

      She almost recoiled in shock. He…_loves her_? She stood frozen in her place, the shock throwing off her line of thought. She could use this against him, she supposed. Her revenge would be sweeter. Before she could think any longer, Eriol had closed the distance between them, now standing directly in front of her. Her mind went numb as he took her hand and kissed her palm, tears running down his beautiful face.

      _Kill him, Tomoyo!_ the rational part of her brain was screaming. _Take the knife from your dress and do it! Stab him…in the heart…_ The heart…his heart… Trembling, she pushed him away from her, staring at him dumbfoundedly, tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

      He stared back at her, calm now. He knew what she planned to do. His death would be a peaceful one if he died by her hand. She felt for the knife in the sleeve of her dress…_No…I don't want to do this…Why…?_

      She searched deep in her own heart for the hatred she kept, nourished, clung to, all those years. She relived the memory of everything that happened that night—her father being dragged off, the door closed…his rough hands grabbing her, touching—the feel of his mouth all over her body…waking up the next day, the horror of what happened…finding her father's mangled body…and she, stripped off of everything, everything…

      _NO…God, no…_

*****

      The inevitable happened. 

      Tomoyo Daidouji had planned her revenge so intricately…played in her mind over and over again about Eriol Hiiragizawa's downfall—her triumph after…savoring the fact before it had actually happened…that her feelings for him had turned into a complete circle, and she now found herself…_in love with the man she hated._

      The knife dropped to the grass unnoticed. With a cry, Tomoyo flung herself into Eriol's arms. 

      His arms immediately snaked around her waist, while hers wrapped themselves around his neck. His mind was reeling at the sudden turn of events. One moment, she was poised to kill him—the next, she threw herself into his arms. She was sobbing—they both were, as she buried her face into his neck, he in her hair. 

      She lifted her face to stare into his eyes, and he drew in a sharp breath at the fact that he was seeing her again, so beautiful, always beautiful. His hand crept up to touch her face, caressing it ever so softly. She caught his hand in hers, keeping it pressed to her cheek. 

      "I'm supposed to hate you," she whispered, bringing up her other hand to brush away his bangs. 

      "I know you do," he whispered back, his hold on her waist tightening a bit. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck again. 

      "I did," she said softly. "But now I don't. I honestly don't…"

      He almost sobbed again in relief at her words. "You...don't?" he asked almost dumbly. 

      "I wouldn't allow myself to be in your arms if I did," she reminded him. She smiled up at him, a happy smile that hadn't touched her lips in years. He could never know what he ever did in his entire life to be bestowed with the smile of his angel—yes; she was his angel, the angel who saved him.  

      "I love you, Eriol." 

      He almost didn't catch the words, she said them so softly…but he heard…oh God, how sweet those words were. He pulled her tightly against him and brought his mouth down to capture hers in a passionate kiss. His kisses were bruising, demanding, pleading…_stop, you'll hurt her again_, his mind was telling him…until he realized that she, in fact, was kissing him back, her kisses as demanding as his are. A moan escaped her lips—longing spread throughout his entire body, his control slipping away…

      He pulled away, gasping for breath, staring down at her wide-eyed. "Tomoyo…" he said hoarsely. She looked at him solemnly. "We—I can't—last time I—you'll be—" he stammered. 

      Tomoyo put a finger gently on his lips to silence him. "Eriol," she said softly, insistently. "Do you love me?"

      He kissed her again, a short one but just as passionate as the last ones. "Yes," he whispered. "God, yes." 

      She placed her hands on either side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes. "If I asked you to do something," she said, the colors of her eyes swirling, burning with something almost divine, "will you do it? For me?" 

      "I'll do anything, anything you say, my angel," he said.

*****

      There was still a part of her brain that weakly protested over what she was doing—what the hell is she doing anyway? She didn't care anymore. Hatred had given way to love, she was alive, he was alive, alive like they have never been before. They were both dead, dying—until they found each other, and they were reborn. The past was forgiven, forgotten—man and woman, was all they are. They could never comprehend exactly what happened during that fateful night, only that, it was clear for them: she belonged to him, and he belonged to her. Her father's ghost faded into the night.  

      "Make love to me, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

      Was what she said.

      She ordered. He succumbed. Passion flared.

      Fire devoured the ice. 

A/N: The wonderful short poem above was written by the wonderful KyteAura! Yay! She did it spontaneously, too ^_^ I think it described Tomoyo in this fic so perfectly, so I included it for this chapter. Thanks again Kyte ^_____^ 


	5. Crushed Rose Petals

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the CCS characters although I wish so bad that I own Eriol!!!!

yadayadayada: This is based on the short story by Isabel Allende of the same title, from her book "The Stories of Eva Luna." Absolutely one of the most beautiful and tragic love stories I have ever read. I thank my English professor for assigning our class to read it ^___^ 

A/N: I was rather surprised that some of you thought the previous chapter was the last one! It isn't, this one is ^^ Didn't I warn y'all this ain't gonna be a happy ending? *grins evilly* 

            As for the whole the whole I-hate-you-five-seconds-ago-and-now-I-love-you thingy with Tomoyo (does that sound familiar Caty-chan? ^^), here's what my dearest beta reader Caty-chan (YAY! *glomps*) has to say about that:

            "If you think about it, all those years she might have developed a love-hate thing for him, at least that's the way I see it. Sudden things make the story more real-life-like, when ever you are in a situation such as that one, either you don't do anything at all, or you do something you never thought you would, and that's just what lovely Tomoyo-san did!" 

            Very well said :)

            Also, that's really what happens in the story…so…

            I'm sorry if this chapter didn't come out as fast as some people would like it to be ^^ I had a hard time writing this. I kept hemming and hawing…anyway…

I love the reviews! And the reviewers ^^ er, or is that reviewees? 

            KyteAura – I should give you an award for guessing it right! Haha! 

            nasia – Nah, neither of them got sick ^^ read on and find out!

            Stacey Janice Elton – that was my favorite line hehe! Thanks for your two-in-one review :P

            silverg3r – again that was not the ending ^^ hehe! Thank you for thinking so!

            Ranka – Thanks!

            Fuu – that was such a nice compliment *cries*

            GoodGurl – LMAO! You are so funny! Thanks for your reviews! Your reviews after every chapter cracked me up ^___^

            meemee – actually I have the same reaction when I was reading the story. I was like "ohhhh…huh? What was that?" The turn of events was really shocking ^^

            The Great One – waaaaahhhhh was it STILL short?! I can't make it any longer!!! The short story itself was like, just 6 pages or so.

            Aoi Angie - *sobs* really, you think so?! I am SO relieved to hear that ^________^ thank you so much!

            Sunshine – I'm a sucker for romance, see :P romantics of the world unite!

            cm2 - *thinks thoughtfully* yeah, I _am_ evil, but not that much ^^ that was not the end!!! OMG yes read the story itself, it's really beautiful.

            night – what can't you believe? ^^

            Kasumi Izukawa – I _did_ wonder where you went ^^ hehe     

            Bishounen lovah – YES, pinoy ako! Bwahaha! And I thought I should stop writing angst so much, really…

            Pierce-Reader21 – That's a nice plot, but I'm sticking to the original one ^^

            Nikki Miyazawa – now that is the nicest review I've had in a long time! I am honored to have received a review from a critic extraordinaire such as you. (Hey, that rhymes!)

            iceland – Why would Eriol have revenge on Tomoyo?! He was the bad one! ^^

On with the fic! Sorry for the long A/N *sheepish grin*

REVENGE 

Chapter 5 

Both of them lifted the floodgates on the love they have never released, and allowed themselves to drown in its rivers. They spent every waking hour with each other, strolling in the gardens while talking among themselves, not avoiding the fateful night, which brought them together now. At dusk, they would both sit by the piano, with Tomoyo insisting that she teach Eriol how to play. He was actually quite a fast learner, and in no time at all, it was Eriol who was playing while Tomoyo sang. They made such a lovely pair that everyone around them would sigh happily, glad that their dear Tomoyo had found happiness at last. No one ever remembered the horrors that happened ten years ago, a fact which made them both relieved. The past should be left behind and forgotten. It was easier to focus on the present, especially now that they have each other.

      After dinner Eriol would stay in the best hotel in town. He practically lived there now, not wanting to be too far away from his angel. He had this nagging fear inside that something bad would happen if he would stray far away from her arms. Whenever he would return to his home, he would take her with him. They had actually talked about living together, and they couldn't decide whether they will live in her mansion or in his.

      Marriage…that will happen, of course. Eriol couldn't think of any other person to spend the rest of his life with other than Tomoyo. Asking the question itself was a different matter altogether. One night, when he had finally summoned his courage, he had just knelt in front of her, took out the little velvet box which contained a ring with a single diamond on it, when she jumped up and flung herself at him, sobbing, "Yes—oh, yes!"

**

It was two days before the wedding.

      When the news got around that their beloved Tomoyo was finally getting married, the whole town plunged into celebration. Each house was splendidly decorated, but the most splendid of all was, of course, the Daidouji mansion. This was where they would be getting married. Eriol was quite uncomfortable with the idea, but Tomoyo insisted. "This is where it began, and where it ended," she said softly. "And this is where we'll begin again. It's the start of something new, Eriol. We mustn't let the past haunt us."

      It was two days before the wedding, and Tomoyo Daidouji was standing in front of the mirror, trying on her wedding dress. Eriol had some very pressing matters to attend to back in his estate, and he hesitantly left her side, promising to return before dusk. The dress was pure white, long and flowing. She placed a crown of roses on her hair and stared at herself for a long time. Finally, she turned around and dismissed the seamstress who was in her room with her. 

      The seamstress bowed and left the room. As soon as the door fell shut, Tomoyo leapt up and locked it. Gathering herself, she marched backed in front of the mirror and stared haughtily at herself. 

      "_We must not let the past haunt us…_You are such a liar, Tomoyo," she hissed at her reflection. "It's been haunting me every day, and it will for the rest for my life!" 

      In a rush of anger, she turned and slammed her fist into the mirror, breaking it into thousands of pieces. Her hand was all cut up and bleeding, but she did not take notice. "_Why?!" _she screamed, her head thrown back. "Why won't you let me find happiness, Father?! Why did I promise to avenge you?" She was sobbing now. "Revenge…it is not sweet at all, Father. I know now. The best way to take revenge of what happened to both you and I would be to live my life to the fullest and to overcome the past. I have done both, Father. But still you are not at peace. That is not the revenge you had in mind at all."

      She slid down onto the floor, resting her head against her knees. "I know what you want me to do, Father. But I won't do it. I can't do it. I LOVE HIM!" she screamed out. 

      Tomoyo glanced around the room, searching for something, but not knowing what. Her eyes fell upon the pair of scissors that the seamstress had left behind. She stood slowly and picked it up. She crossed the room, unlocked the door, and left.

      The sun was setting on the horizon. Nobody had seen where Tomoyo had gone. 

**

"Master Eriol!"

      Eriol had just arrived when one of the servants nearly threw herself upon his feet. "Master Eriol! You have to help us! It's Mistress Tomoyo!"

      Fear seized his heart. "What about Tomoyo?!" he asked frantically, grabbing the servant and shaking her. "What happened to her?"

      The servant trembled. "We — we don't know, sir! She's gone — missing!"

      "_What?!_" Eriol sprang into action. "Alert the whole town. You there, take six servants with you and cover the grounds. You, check all the rooms of this house. You, check the stables. The rest — just join in the search! We will not stop until she is found! _Is this clear?_" 

      Eriol himself had gone into the study and sat down, forcing his mind to think. Could she have been abducted? It was unlikely. She must have gone somewhere of her own free will. But the question was, _Where?_ He closed his eyes and thought.

      Then it hit him like lightning.

      He _knew _where she was.

      _Please, God, not in there…_

      He bolted from the study and ran like he had never run before. He was making his way to the room where once, ten years ago, he had seen an angel wearing a crown of white roses on her hair, blood staining her white flowing dress as she cradled a dying old man in her arms. The memory burned vividly in his mind. He reached the room, pulled the knob and found it locked. He banged hard on the door.

      "TOMOYO! Tomoyo, open the door!" He didn't care if he was acting like a madman right now. Something's _not_ right, he could feel it. He banged on the door again. Receiving no reply, he shouted, "Stay back, I'm coming in!" 

      Eriol took a few steps backward before slamming his whole body into the door. Pain shot through him, but he took no notice. It took him a couple more times before finally forcing the door open. 

***  

This room—it was where it all began, and where it will end. Once again, Eriol Hiiragizawa thought he must have been dreaming when he saw the angel with the crown of roses on her hair. But this time, the dream had turned into a nightmare. For the angel was sprawled on the floor, the crown of roses reduced to petals by her side, her own blood staining her white, flowing dress. 

      He stumbled forward. As he gathered Tomoyo Daidouji into his arms, he let out a strangled cry that pierced through the stillness of the night. 

      And Eriol Hiiragizawa knew there was no escape. Death was not an answer. He would live to be a hundred years old, and he could never erase the memory of the only woman who had touched his heart and made him pure. 

THE END            

A/N (again): WAAAAAAAAH, I actually finished a fanfic! *sobs* It's been great writing this. Lots of love to all who gave me encouragement! That includes those who reviewed! 

hugs and kisses, EneriRenie        


End file.
